Summer's Heat
by TheFinalFyler
Summary: Shion has been debating what to do with her relationship with Satoshi, if one could call it that at all. So, with the club's last official meeting, and ideas of an 'off season' in the works, she sets her plan into action. *ADULT CONTENT! RATED MA!*
1. Summer's Heat

"GAH!"

"Yes! I won again!"

"How do you keep doing that?"

"The rules, remember?"

"Ugh...I hate those rules of yours..."

"Not MY rules, the club agrees on them, so you can't really get angry."

Keiichi huffed as he slouched in his seat. He put the worn cards on the desk in front of him as Mion chalked up another loss for him on the blackboard.

"So, still wanna go, Keiichi?" Mion smirked as she walked back. The male shook his head.

"Like this is any fair." He complained.

"Oh shush Keiichi." Mion replied. "You knew what you were getting into when you joined the club."

The annoyed male went to speak, but kept his mouth shut. "Fine...fine...one more round." He grumbled.

"Same game?" Shion asked, looking at the group as she shuffled the cards, getting multiple verbal agreements.

"It's a same that it's the last official meeting of the club." Rena said sadly.

"Don't worry, we'll keep playing." Mion chuckled as her twin dealt everyone the cards. "We just need a time to set everything up."

"And a where." Satoko said, looking at her cards carefully, then looking at everyone else's cards to plan her attack.

"There is the shrine." Rika said.

"Yea but, it'll feel odd." Keiichi replied.

"How so?" Rena asked.

"Just does...sacred ground and that." He replied.

"That istrue." Rena replied, thinking where they could host their meetings.

"Well, for time, we can just meet at someone's house for noon, and walk around until we find a good place." Satoshi said, putting his cards down.

"Huh...good idea." Mion said. "All in favor of Keiichi's house?"

"Wait what? Why my house?" He protested.

"That's because your the closest." Rika smiled.

"It takes me the longest to get there you know!" The brown haired male yelled in protest again.

"Yea, you wait for us." Shion giggled in response. By this time, the group had forgotten about their game and got everything ready to leave.

"Fine, fine. My house it is. Just gimme some time to get up."

"But it'll be noon." Satoko said. "You don't wake up that early?"

"Just for school...that and Rena is there pretty early." Keiichi said, looking over at Rena.

"It's not everyday I wait for you. It's been you waiting for us lately." Rena said to counter Keiichi's point.

"Yea, thanks to you." He chuckled in response.

"Now stop fighting you two." Shion huffed. "Just meet at Keiichi's house tomorrow, okay?"

Keiichi was, once again, about to protest, but kept his mouth shut, preferring to stay quiet that to listen to another speech.

* * *

><p>Keiichi opened the front door to his house. "Oh wow, your pretty early." he said, looking at the clock that hung on the hallway wall. "It's not even eleven yet."<p>

Satoshi chuckled a bit and walked in, Keiichi closing the door behind him. "Parents home?"

"Pfft. You should know the answer." he replied, walking into the house, his friend behind him. "They leave so much, I should just as well live alone."

The blond male laughed a bit. "But yea, there's a reason why I came over so early." He said, taking a seat on the couch.

"Oh? What's up?" Keiichi asked.

"Well...it's about Shion..."

"Heh..girl troubles..." Keiichi chuckled, taking a seat on a chair next to the couch. "Well..what about her really?"

"I think she's been coming onto me." the blond male replied.

"...what else is new?" Keiichi laughed.

"More than she usually does!" Satoshi replied. "I mean, you see what she's doing." he informed Keiichi, who looked at his friend, slightly confused. "I mean...well, her clothing seems a bit more neater...and she's trying to keep herself looking nice."

"That's just simple girl stuff." the brown haired male replied.

"Well, Rena likes you and she stays the same, heck, Mion does too, and the two still do everything the same."

"Mion's a tomboy and Rena's too shy."

"Shion's been wearing perfume and such lately too."

"...yea she might wanna try and take the relationship you two have a higher step." Keiichi said as he heard more knocks from the door. "Be right back..." he said, getting up and answering the door.

The twins waved. "Morning Keiichi." Mion spoke up, walking into the house and right past Keiichi, who glared at her.

"May I come in?" Shion giggled.

"Yes you may..I'm glad there's at least ONE POLITE SISTER HERE!" Keiichi said, yelling the last part so Mion could hear, who just replied with a simple 'Ha!'. Keiichi growled and closed the door when Shion walked in.

"Oh hey! Satoshi's here early!" Mion said as Shion turned the corner. Her eyes opened and the younger twin quickly hid in the hallway so Satoshi couldn't see her. She fixed her clothing and hair, Keiichi giving her an odd look.

"You o-" He started, getting grabbed by Shion and hurled into the living room. "W-WAHH!" he yelled as he skidded across the ground, nearly bowling Mion to the floor.

"Jeez Keiichi!" She yelled, getting her balance. "If you wanted make a move, you should ask me on a date at least." She laughed.

"Yea, don't get full of yourself." Keiichi replied, brushing his clothes. "Shion just pushed me into you."

"Shion's here?" Satohsi asked, getting up and peeking behind the corner. At that time, Shion was walking out to them, and Satoshi's face jutted right in front of hers. The two were merely inches away, and Shion's face lit up a bright red.

"H-h-h-hi Satoshi." She stammered out.

"H-hey there." Satoshi replied. The two stood there, frozen by sheer embarrassment on Shion's part, and for Satoshi, he simply didn't know what to do to relieve the tension.

"Hey hey hey!" Mion said, walking over to pull her sister away. "No kissing in Keiichi's house without his permission." She chuckled.

Shion shook her head, snapping out of her daze. Satoshi did the same, then looked at Shion for a bit before his gaze slowly averted away, to avoid another awkward moment.

"So...Satoshi..where's Satoko and Rika?" Keiichi quickly asked to change the subject.

"E-eh?" he asked, the questions snapping his stupor fully. "O-oh! They were spending some time looking for something to wear."

"Ten bucks says they're wearing what they normally do." Mion chuckled.

An idea clicked in Shion's head. "Think they're okay?"

"Of course they are!" Mion laughed. "What's the worse that could happen to Rika or Satoko?" She asked.

"I still wanna go make sure..." Shion said.

Mion groaned. "Jeez Shion..they'll be fine."

"Satoshi, go with her please? It'll make her feel better." Keiichi said.

"But I kn-" Satoshi started, Keiichi pulling him over.

"Shion wants to be alone with you..can't you tell? She knows your sister and Rika are out of the house...and you've been living with them since you came back. Now..go there, and let her do what she wants to do." Keiichi whispered into his ear.

The blond male nodded, walking over to Shion. "Alright, let's go."

Shion smiled. "Thanks Satoshi." She said happily, starting for the door. "Don't wait up for us!"

"We won't!" Mion replied. "By the time you two come back, we'll be at the shrine, I bet. If anything just meet us there." She chuckled as Shion grabbed Satoshi by the wrist and ran out with him, closing the door behind him.

"Another ten bucks says Shion's gonna make a move." Mion said to Keiichi.

"Bet ya it's gonna be more than a move." He replied.

* * *

><p>"Satoko? Rika?" Shion called out when she entered the small household. She looked around, calling out a few times.<p>

"See? I told you they left." Satoshi said, closing the door behind them.

"Well..I guess you were right." She replied, stretching a bit. "Hey Satoshi?"

"Yes, Shion?" He asked, walking over.

"Can we...relax a bit...?" She asked. "I'm..kinda tired from the walk."

Satoshi nodded. "Of course." he smiled. Shion smiled in reply, walking over to the couch, taking a seat as Satoshi walked over.

"Hey...uhm...can I ask you a question?" Shion asked, a bit nervous.

"Sure, what's wrong?" He asked, sitting next to her.

Shion got a bit closer. "Well..uhm...do..." she said, her voice trailing to mumbles at the end.

"Hm? What was that?" Satoshi asked. "I couldn't hear you."

"D-do..." She started, taking a deep breath. "Do you like me?" She blurted out, looking away, her face burning red.

Satoshi sat there, slightly dumbfounded by her sudden question.

"It..it's okay if you don't. I mean..Mion is better looking and...nicer and more caring...and she's popular a-" Shion rambled before being cut off my Satoshi putting his hand on her cheek. She looked over.

"Shion...Calm down, okay? I do like you." He smiled.

Shion's already bright red blush got even brighter. "R-r-really?" She asked.

"Well..will this prove it?" He asked.

"Will what pr-!" She started before she was cut off. She felt his lips press against hers, and her eyes opened as wide as they could. She was shocked, but, she didn't pull away or fight it. She felt his had rub her cheek gently. Shion closed her eyes slowly, resting against him a bit in their kiss. Her thoughts and heart raced.

Satoshi pulled away slowly, Shion following him for as long as she could before their lips parted. "Does that prove it?" He smiled.

Shion's eyes slowly opened and gazed upon him. "Y-yes." She said lowly, but happily.

"Now...don't think that Mion's the better twin, because in my eyes...you're the one who's better looking, nicer, more caring." He said.

Shion's smiling slowly grew wider. "S-Satoshi...thank you." She said, lying against him. Satoshi put his arms around her, holding her close against him. "Satoshi...?"

"Yes Shion?"

"...I...I love you." She said, looking up to him.

"I love you too." Satoshi said. "I was just, well, a bit too shy to say anything." He said her, chuckling nervously.

"Well..no need to be shy anymore, okay? As of now...we're officially boyfriend and girlfriend." She smiled, sitting up and kissing him deeply. Her arms moved around his body, clutching onto him, never wanting to let go. Satoshi reacted the same, holding her against him, his lips against hers. Shion's mind drifted into bliss as the love of her life embraced her. He slowly pulled away, their faces mere inches apart. Shion's breathing was short and jagged. "Satoshi...I want you to show me...how much you love me..."

Satoshi nodded. "I'll show you...don't worry." He smiled, picked her up from her seat. Shion giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck to hold onto him. He stood up from the couch and walked towards his bedroom.

"How are you going to show me?" She asked, her heart racing.

The blond haired male opened the door. "You'll see...and I know that you'll love it." He said, closing the door behind him. Shion smiled, her blush still there as he laid her gently on his bed. Satoshi lied next to her, kissing her once more, his hand on her cheek. Shion wrapped her arms around him, pulling him onto her. She didn't want him to leave, clutching to his body as tightly as she could. The two held each other in their embrace, before long, the silence was broken. Shion let out a light sound of enjoyment when she felt his tongue poke against her lips. She opened her mouth slightly, moving her tongue against his. Her slight sounds of enjoyment perked up as she felt his tongue slide into her mouth gently, exploring it's way around her mouth. The green haired girl slid her tongue against his slowly, letting him do as he pleased.

The two slowly parted, both with flushed faces, Shion's breathing came out in sharp, jagged breaths. "S-Satoshi..." She panted out.

"S-Shion..." He replied, his breathing getting jagged. She pulled him back down for another kiss. His tongue worked it's way back into her mouth, as if Shion had any objections. She clung to him, though he kept a bit of distance. Her curiosity got the best of her for a short time, but before long, she felt his hands work their way up the sides of her body. She shuddered a bit, though she enjoyed the feeling. She pulled away from the kiss suddenly. Her voice raised suddenly as she felt his hands rose from her sides to her chest. She pulled her hands off his back, letting them fall to her sides. Her eyes were closed, and she felt his hands move along her body. Shion whispered his names a few times in joy, her voice getting louder as his hands slid under her shirt and up her body.

"S-Satoshi." She said happily through faint moans. They perked up when she felt his hands over her breasts. "A-ahh!" She moaned. Shion sat up. "S-Satoshi...let...let me." She smiled, his hands sliding out from under her shirt. She motioned for him to turn around. He did so, though he did try to take a quick peek back at what she was doing. Shion giggled and turned his head for him. When she let go, and knew he wouldn't turn to look, she slowly slid off her shirt, tossing it to the side of the bed. She blushed, expecting Satoshi to turn, but he didn't. Shion, blushing madly at this point, reached behind her, unhooking her bra and letting it slide off her body. She picked it up and tossed it onto her shirt.

"You...you can turn around now." She said.

Satoshi turned around. When he laid his eyes on her, his face grew a bright red. "S-S-Shion..." he stammered out.

"Are...a-are they too big?" She asked, trying to keep herself from covering herself.

He shook his head in response. "No..not at all. They're lovely." Satoshi smiled.

"R-really?"

"Of course." he said, moving over to her. Shion pulled away out of shyness. "Are you fully comfortable with this, though?"

"Of...of course I am..if I wasn't...I...I wouldn't be doing this." She giggled lightly.

She watched as he moved over to her, she was shaking a bit, nervous, but she was able to calm herself down the more Satoshi grew near. She watched as his hands lifted up to her bare breast. "You...you can touch them." She said.

And he did just that. He placed his hands on her breasts gently. Shion closed her eyes, biting her lip gently. She tried to hold back her moans, but it was slowly failing, as faint sounds escaped her lips as Satoshi rubbed, squeezed, and massaged her chest. "S-Satoshi..." She happily said as she opened her mouth to let out a faint moan. They escalated even more as she felt him kissing up and down her neck. She called out his name more as she felt his kissing lower. She opened an eye to look, seeing and feeling him kiss her breasts. Slowly, her moans got louder, to the point where she couldn't hide them by biting her lip. She couldn't speak, feeling herself being lowered onto her back. Shion didn't fight back, she happily let him do as he pleased, feeling him kissing and playing with her breasts as he pleased. Her moans slowly got louder once more, as she felt his hands slide down her sides, and his kisses down her stomach.

"May I?" He asked, stopping above her skirt.

Shion panted, looking down. "If..if you want to, Satoshi." She smiled. "I...I don't mind."

Satoshi smiled, putting his hands on the side of her skirt. "Are you sure? I'll stop if you want me to." He said.

"I said...I said I don't mind..I..sorta want you to do so." She said, blushing, still looking down at him.

"Very well then." The blond haired male smiled, sliding her skirt off, tossing it aside. Shion closed her leg a bit, shy. "You said you wouldn't mind."

"I..I know" She said shyly. "It..it's just embarrassing." Shion told him, her voice had a hint of embarrassment.

"Well...you still have some clothing on. "He said, a bit jokingly.

"I..I guess you're right." She smiled. "Why didn't you..take them off though?"

"I thought you would get mad." He chuckled lightly.

"Well...you...you can." Shion told him. She watched him nod, putting his hands on her hips. He gently grabbed the sides of her panties, sliding them down slowly, tossing them onto her skirt when he had them off. Shion's face lit up red in embarrassment, and she closed her legs in response.

"I knew you'd be shy." He smiled.

"W-what do you expect? It..it's my first time." Shion told him, looking away. "But...I shouldn't be shy...when I'm with you. But...it's not fair..that your the only one naked." She said.

"Fine, fine." Satoshi said, chuckling lightly and turning around, his back to Shion. She sat up on her elbows, watching him toss his shirt to the side. A small smile grew on her face as she eyed his body up. Her eyes opened as she turned around, his gaze directly looking at his member. "Whoa." She mouthed.

"There, better?" He asked. There was a hint of red on his face, though it wasn't as bad as Shion's blush.

Shion nodded. "...you bet." She giggled as he drew near. She grabbed his arm and pulled him over her. The male chuckled a bit as he was pulled down.

"Forceful, huh?" He said.

"I know...it's not really the most romantic, but..." Shion trailed off.

Satoshi knew what she was saying, even without words. "I know, Shion." He smiled. "I just need to see your womanhood." He said.

Shion nodded and blushed in response. She loosened her legs, letting her love open them gently.

Satoshi held her legs open, gazing at his love. "Shion...very, very lovely." he smiled.

Shion blushed. "Sh-shut up..."

"No, it's true, very true." He smiled. He looked at her. "Are you sure...you want to do this? I completely understand if you don't want to."

Shion shook her head. "No..I want to Satoshi. I love you and...I know this will prove it." she said.

Satoshi nodded. "Very well..." He said, prodding her gently. Shion's moans perked up in an instant. Her hands gripped the bed tightly. He slid inside her, slowly and gently, hearing Shion's moans perk up even more. He slid deeper and deeper, slowly until he hit her hymen.

Shion bit her lip. "S-Satoshi...!" She said, grabbing his shoulders to stop him.

"Am..am I hurting you?" He asked, holding still.

She nodded a bit. "But..the pain will be worth it." She smiled, taking in a few deep breaths. "Now...you can move..." she said, bracing herself. Satoshi held Shion's hips, and in as slow and gentle of a thrust he could, popped her hymen.

"A-ahh!" Shion yelled in pain. "N-nn..." Her eyes teared over. Satoshi leaned down, wiping the tears from her eyes, and kissing her cheek.

"I'm sorry Shion..you know I didn't want to hurt you." He said, kissing her cheek once more.

Shion sniffled lightly. "I..I know." She said lowly. "But...the pain...it was more than worth it..I..I'm one with the one I love...and...I'm a woman now." She smiled.

"Just tell me when I can move...okay?" He asked, seeing her nod. Satoshi kissed her love's lips to calm her down, which worked perfectly. Shion relaxed, kissing her love and slowly putting her arms around him. She held the kiss for as long she could, before she pulled away.

"I..I'm feeling better now. You...you can move." she said.

Satoshi nodded, moving slowly. He listened to Shion's moans escalate as his thrusting slowly increased in speed. He kept moving gently.

Shion's moans slowly grew louder as Satoshi's thrusting grew faster and faster. "S-Satoshi..!" She moaned loudly in joy. She gripped the bed , moaning his name in pleasure. Her mounds got louder, her cries for him even more joy filled. "M-more!" She cried out, moving her arms around his body, holding him against her.

Satoshi simply nodded in reply. His speed grew faster and his gentle strokes grew more and more rougher and deeper. Shion's moans reached their peck. She bit down onto his neck to keep quiet, only to quiet them slightly, her moans were still as loud as before. Shion's mind was blank in pure ecstasy. She didn't want this moment to end, she never wanted to part with him, never leave this moment of paradise. She slowly let go of his shoulder, her moans still at their peak. "S-Satoshi! I...I...!" She managed to say in between her moans.

"Me..me too Shion!" Satoshi replied. His thrusting as as fast as it could go, hitting as deep inside her as he could. "I..I'm goi-" He started.

Shion quickly cut him off. "N-no! In-inside!" She ordered.

"B-but...Shion it..." He said, his male urges getting the best of him. He couldn't hold onto it any longer, or try and reason with Shion. In one final, deep push, he thrusted deep inside Shion's womanhood, climaxing. Shion's eyes flew open, her back arching, throwing her head back in sheer ecstasy. The two yelled each other's names as they climaxed. The passionate yells slowly died down to heavily panting, the two bodies lying on each other in a passionate embrace.

"S-Satoshi." Shion said weakly, looking into his eyes with her happy, satisfied look.

The male caressed her cheek gently. "I know...you don't...need to say it." He said, kissing her lips gently. The two held the kiss, slowly parting. "How..do you feel?"

"I love you." She simply replied, smiling at her love.

"Let me..make you more comfortable." Satoshi said. He held onto her, flipping the two over, giving Shion the chance to lie on him, which she openly took, pressing against his body as she felt the covers from the bed lie over her. She closed her eyes, slowly and happily drifting to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Where could they be?" Keiichi groaned as Satoko opened the door to the house.<p>

"Nii-nii has to be in here." She replied, the group walking in as she held the door open for them.

"Satoshi has a room, right?" Rena asked.

Rika nodded. "Down the hall, second door on the left." She said.

Rena nodded and started for the hallway, but Mion was already a step ahead. She walked downt he hallway until she came across the door. "Shion? Satoshi?" She said, opening the door slowly. Her gaze was level with the floor as she opened the door. Her gaze then shot to the shirt that belong to her sister. "S-she didn't!" She stammered in shock as she followed the clothing trail to the bed, seeing the two in a deep sleep and loving embrace on the bed. "S-SHION!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

The younger twin slowly opened her eyes, nearly at the same time Satoshi did. "M-mm..wha...?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes.

The door flew open. "What's the pro-" Keiichi started as he barged in. His jaw dropped at the sight, and he quickly covered Satoko and Rika's eyes, the two franticly trying to find a way to peek.

"P-put some clothes on you two!" Mion yelled, stammering.

Shion looked at the group in the doorway, then to herself and Satoshi. It took a while to hit, and when it did, Shion's face lit up. "G-G-G-GUYS! K-KNOCK BEFORE YOU BARGE INTO SOMEONE'S ROOM!" She yelled, pulling the covers over herself and Satoshi to cover up.

"Y-y-y-you got it!" Keiichi replied, quickly grabbing Rika and Satoko and running them out of the room.

"But we wanna see!" The two girls flailed and protested.

"When your older!" Keiichi replied, still in shock at what he seen.

Rena grabbed Mion, pulling her out of the room and pulling the door shut. "D-d-did...w-w-where they...?"

Mion slowly nodded, her face paler than a ghost.

Shion looked at Satoshi. "What...do we do now?" She asked, slowly getting off him. Her legs felt like rubber from their session before, and she simply sat on her legs to keep balance.

Satoshi sat up. "Well..tell them we're an official couple now." He chuckled, saying the only thing that came to mind. Shion nodded lightly, finding her feet and getting dressed. Satoshi did the same.

The two walked out, awkwardly looking at the scene in the living room. Keiichi was trying to figure out a way to avoid telling Rika and Satoko what just unfolded in Satoshi's bedroom, and Rena was fanning down Mion from shock.

"Uhm..." Shion finally spoke up. All eyes turned to her. "We...have something to tell you all." She said, her face red.

"Like what happened in there?" Mion demanded.

"I think you know Mion..." Keiichi chuckled nervously.

"We made our relationship official. Shion and I...well..." Satoshi started.

Satoko quickly hopped up from her seat and hurried over to them. "Will...will Shion be my big sister now?" She asked.

Shion and Satoshi looked at each other, then back to Satoko. The younger twin knelt down, looking the little sister in the eyes. "Of course...I always thought of you as a little sister...but now..it's official." She smiled, getting hugged tightly by the blond haired girl. Shion smiled, hugging her back as tightly as she could. "Now...I'm guessing we missed the games, huh?" She giggled.

Mion smirked. "FOR PUNISHMENT FOR MISSING THE FIRST OFFICAL MEETING OF THE OFF SEASON!" She loudly proclaimed. Groans rang out from everyone in the room. "Satoshi..take Keiichi and tell him what happened..Shion..details!" She sang happily.

Shion and Satoshi blushed. "We'll let you figure that out." They said together.


	2. Afterword

"Thanks for reading everyone! TheFinalFyler here, like always, giving you some more, quick updates. Now, this was my first TRUE attempt at a more...adult...work. My first one, 'Diary of Alice' was one simply due to the fact I was able to spout it off without fail. This took work, but I hope it came out good.

As said, I am a huge Shion fan, and I do support ShionxSatoshi greatly, and as such, wanted to write a intimate story about the two and how heat can get the bets of people. I tried to keep a good balance between humor and romance, and generally, I think I could have done better with the descriptions, but I didn't feel too comfortable with some words, but I think if I do get better at this genre, most likely I won't, I'll revisit this work and make it even better!

Once again, thank you for reading!


End file.
